The purpose of the proposed study is an attempt to answer the following question: What is the role of fluid restriction and antifibrinolytic therapy upon morbidity and survival during a 14-day interval following a ruptured intracranial aneurysm? In order to pursue this objective, three specific treatment categories are proposed: 1. antifibrinolytic medication without fluid restriction; 2. antifibrinolytic medication with fluid restriction; 3. glycerol with fluid restriction.